Checkers
Checkers is a board game . The board consists of 100 compartments, called fields, in 10 rows of 10, where the fields are alternately white and black. Is played with checkers there. These are round discs (usually from wood ). 20 white and 20 black checkers used for the game. The origin of dams does the board game Alquerque . Content * 1 History * 2 Rules ** 2.1 Initial situation ** 2.2 Transfer ** 2.3 Hitting ** 2.4 Dam ** 2.5 End of the Party * 3 Tactics and Strategy * 4 Topdammers * 5 Variants * 6 See also * 7 External links History The oldest what archaeologists have found - that looks like dams - is a clay plate divided into panes of 5000 years old. The game was played with conical stone. It is not agreed whether this game can be called the first drafts. One theory is that the queen of the French medieval chess gave its name to the game, namely "fierges". Later it was called the queen "lady" and was named the game "jeu de dames". In Dutch it was dams and in German "Lady Spiel". Several experts oppose this theory, partly because it etymologically wrong. English checkers (also called Checkers ) originated in the 12th century. In addition, they used the stones Backgammon , the board with 64 squares as playing field and the gait of the game Alquerque, an Egyptian game. The original checkerboard has 64 squares (now known as the small plate). A widely used story is that in 1723 by a Pole from Paris the dams was conceived on a board of 100 fields. This is called the Polish dams and dams is what we play, nowadays usually called international dams. Historically this story demonstrably false. The West Frisian Museum in Hoorn has a 100 checkerboard fields dating back to 1696. Legend has it that Napoleon Bonaparte and his soldiers found a great game and took on their campaigns. For example, the Polish was dams, also referred to as drafts, an internationally known checkers. In the Netherlands since the 16th century English gedamd, later there was also Polish and Fries gedamd. edit situation edit The two players sitting opposite each other and each have twenty discs. These are distributed across the plate that is located in between the players. The checkerboard must be so placed that the angle field is left under the dark box. One player plays with the white pieces, the other with black. All discs are divided over the nearest black fields (this applies to both the white player and the black player). So these are the first four rows. The opponent puts his drives to the last four rows, leaving in the middle two rows are empty. Put [ edit ] The discs may only obliquely be pushed forward. They are always in line for the original row, and they can throughout the game exclusively occupy the black fields. In addition, they should not over other pieces around. White begins. Further holds that touching a disk (or dam) means that it should also put it (see Pièce touchée ). Hitting [ edit ] As a white disc lies diagonally in front of a black, white, the disk can not be at the location of the black to come. However, if the field behind the black disk is empty, the white disk can be on the black disk around. This is called sound, and the black disk is removed from the board. In contrast to slide in the "normal", there may be beaten back. An important rule is: saving is required! If one has beaten, they can talk in the same turn. Example: On a sloping line in succession, the following discs: a white disk, a black disk, an empty field, a black disk and an empty field. The white disc black disk, and can then also stores the second beat black disc. One may also interim angles of 90 degrees make, which one so sometimes deteriorate instead of forward. If one can store multiple disks, then: more battle going for.One must strike that most go of the opponent from the board. The beaten disks may only be removed from the board after performing the entire stroke. Moreover, it can be beaten in a battle over multiple disks is not the same disk 2 times. If the opponent can hit, and that overlook the player must decide whether to move must still be beaten, or that the game continues like this without saving it. Blowing, removing the disk that should have been beaten, does no longer rule as, although nowadays in the house is still frequently used rule. edit If a drive to the base line comes from the opponent, the top line, he can not advance. A disc is placed on top. From now on this disc is called a dam. A dam may return and is not limited to one field. The dam may be about multiple fields on a diagonal line. Also, when striking is the strength of a ridge to the front. A dam can store a separate disk or dam along the same diagonal state. May itself be determined on which field behind the beaten piece of the dam stops. If the dam on a field can come to a standstill where there may be further beaten again, the battle may be prosecuted in the same turn. This can be beaten many disks in a turn. As can be both a disk as a dam beaten one may choose to be beaten, if one adheres to the rule 'more battle goes on'. For more battle line count beaten disks as heavy as beaten dams. A special situation arises when the disc into a set reaches the top line, but yet to strike (back) and drive to the end of his move is not on the top line. In this situation, the disc is no dam. End of the party [ edit ] The object of the game is to ensure that the opponent has no legal move. If someone has no more disks, has won the challenge. Even if someone can not move (solid state), has won the challenge. If there is no possibility to win (for example, a situation of both one dam) is the draw (tie). There are also rules that states that are not winning at good game, a draw is declared after a set number. Two dams against one dam is that after five moves is a draw. In the situation of three pieces including at least one dam against one dam is after sixteen mutually convert draw. and strategy edit Tactics: because saving is required and more started to go, there are many possible combinations in the game of drafts. With a combination you give one or several drives off to save it back or to get a dam (which often drives offered may be). Some key combinations when dams are: * Bomzet * Coup Fabre * Coup Manoury * Coup Napoleon * Coup Philippe * Coup Raphael * Royal Coup * Coup Springer * Coup Turc * Haarlemmerzet * Heel Battle * Kaat Sing push * Valluikslag * Push Bergen * Push from Lochtenberg * Push Weiss Topdammers [ edit ] The following Dutch dammers become world champion: * Herman Hoogland - ( October 13 1891 - November 25 1955 ) - became world champion in Rotterdam , in 1912 , dethroned in 1925 in Paris . * Ben Springer - ( June 19 1897 - August 29 1960 ) - become world champion in 1928 in Amsterdam , dethroned in 1934 in a match in Amsterdam by Maurice Raichenbach . * Piet Roozenburg - ( October 24 1924 - April 27 2003 ) - Four-time world champion from 1948 ( Rotterdam ) until 1956 . * Ton Sijbrands - ( December 15, 1949 ) - World Champion in Hengelo in 1972 , then successfully defended in 1973 in The Hague, in a match against Andris Andreiko , but then abandoned this title. Also brilliant insimultaneous blindfold . * Harm Wiersma - ( May 13 1953 ) - six-time world champion: 1976 ( Amsterdam ), 1978 (match against Gantwarg in Utrecht ), 1981 (match against Anatoli Gantvarg in Rotterdam ), 1983 ( Amsterdam ), 1983(match against Jannes van der Wal ) , 1984 (match against Vadim Virny ), lost the title later in 1984 . * Jannes van der Wal - ( November 12, 1956 - September 24, 1996 ) - World Champion in 1982 in São Paulo , which became the title next year spend Harm Wiersma . Alexander Georgiev was 2013 world champion checkers. He won the World Cup in 2013 in Ufa, Russia was played. Variants [ edit ] On the board with hundreds of fields exist in the Netherlands Frisian Checkers whereby horizontally and vertically can be beaten. In many countries, is being played on the small board with 64 squares; see Variants of checkers . Category:Checkers